Acid
by Zaerila
Summary: Harry was in his cupboard, his dark, spider-ridden cupboard, really it was just a normal day for him when something happens that changes everything. A harry potter creepypasta crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm rewriting Acid (again), if you want to read the original it's up on my ao3 account TaintedInk**

Harry James Potter despised his relatives with every fibre of his being.

The feeling was mutual.

They set him impossible lists of tasks then punished him when he couldn't finish them.

They revelled in his pain while routinely beating, starving, and mocking him.

"If I had any say in the matter, Freak," his uncle had spat at him one day "you'd be in a ditch somewhere not taking advantage of our generous nature"

Harry kind of doubted their 'generous nature'

Harry shuffled slightly, slumping against the wall of his cupboard.

From the light coming through the crack under the door it seemed to be early morning.

The Dursleys had left to visit his uncle's sister Marge a week or so ago.

They had seemingly decided that Harry would be fine locked in his cupboard without any food or water all week.

Not that they'd care if he died anyway, but Harry got the impression that they wouldn't be pleased with how much bother disposing of his body would be.

They'd probably be back later that day, Harry thought.

 _Tap tap_

Harry froze, staring a the door.

 _Tap tap_

Again someone tapped.

A shadow blocked out the sliver of light shining through the small crack between the door and the ground.

His breath hitched as he tensed and pushed himself against the wall.

Harry stifled a gasp as whoever was outside his cupboard shoved a knife through the crack between the door and the ground.

He reached out to grab it, wincing as it cut his fingers.

"A gift for you, use it for whatever" a gravelly voice intoned.

Soft footsteps faded to nothing as the danger walked away.

Harry's vision blurred and his ears started ringing.

Suddenly feeling very tired, Harry fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry stared at the knife in his hands, the blade glittered enticingly, and Harry knew in that moment that he had to test it out, he wanted- No, he didn't just want, he needed to know how it felt, and Harry had some people in mind who would be perfect for what he yy needed to do.

Harry slowly made his way out of his cupboard, had to be quiet or else he would be caught, if he was- No, Harry chided himself, he couldn't afford to think like that, he was only losing time, Harry brushed aside his hesitance, and firming his resolve, Harry padded softly up the stairs, his grubby bare feet barely touching the floor, he carefully avoided the creaky spot over his cupboard where his cousin Dudley would stamp and send a shower of dust on to Harry.

tightening his grip on the knife Harry prepared himself for what came next, he had decided to start with Dudley to... save the best for last, in a sense.

Harry sneaked into Dudley's room, walked over to the bed that, somehow, held his cousin's weight, he covered Dudley's mouth with one hand, the other rising up, up, up, in till it stopped and instead went down, before, finally, it hit it's intended target.

The knife made an unpleasant squelch as it entered Dudley's throat, he tried to scream but all that came out was a strange gurgle as he choked on his own blood, within minutes he was dead.

feeling a strange thrill Harry barely repressed the hysterical laughter bubbling up in him, nothing he'd ever felt even began to compare.

Harry pulled the knife out from Dudley's throat in a spray of blood and, turning his back on the corpse, he left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

This was it, he was doing it. An immense feeling of glee filled Harry as he carefully made his way into his Aunt Petunia and Vernon's room.

An unholy grin crept on to Harry's face as he thought of all the ways he could torture his relatives.

they were laying in bed, sleeping, as one does, the man was very large with a bristly moustache and not much neck, he had a striking resemblance to a walrus, the woman was stick thin with a face like a horse and an unusually long neck.

Petunia Dursleys eyes shot open, and she starred in horror, the Freak was standing in the door, it was hard to see him in the low light of the room but he was unmistakable, he was splattered with blood, and, in his hand was a knife, a knife that was dripping with blood.

Harry stalked over to his Uncles side of the bed, swept the covers off the bed, and plunged the knife into his uncle's arm, he woke up with a start silently screaming in pain. Harry stabbed him again and again, Petunia tried to stop him but found herself unable to move or speak.

He turned to his aunt, leaving his uncle to slowly bleed to death, and slowly walked towards Petunia, he slid the knife under her ribcage, not very far, of course, he wanted to make his 'aunt' suffer before she died, Harry cut the flesh under her ribs, and again on the other side, he carefully placed the knife on the bedside table, and turned back to his aunt with a nasty smile on his face.

Harry forced his hands into the cuts he had made, gripping his aunt's ribs Harry _pulled,_ Petunia's eyes rolled back in their sockets and she fainted, but Harry wasn't done yet, Harry continued pulling, Petunia's ribs shattered, piercing her lungs and tearing her flesh in a spray of blood, the yellowish bone clearly visible.

Harry left the room without a second glance, he went to his cupboard to collect his meagre belongings; a broken crayon, some other 'clothes', and a melted toy soldier, he walked straight out the front door and on to the chilly streets of Little Whinging, it was a very fitting name.

The rags passed down to him after his enormous cousin did nothing to protect Harry from the cold, they were riddled with holes and threadbare, in some places you could even see through them, so Harry walked on, past the little park, and into the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry ran, his bare feet screaming in pain, the uneven ground was littered with sticks and sharp rocks which seemed hellbent on stabbing right through his feet. but despite the fact the only thing he could hear was his own heavy breathing and his heart pounding. he carried on, his attention was suddenly drawn to the painful stitch in his side, it hurt a lot, but he kept going.

Finally, after what felt like weeks to Harry, but in reality could not have been longer than a few hours, he stopped. Panting and clutching at his side Harry leant against a tree, he glanced down at himself, he was a mess, there was blood splattered all over him and his feet were bleeding from the spiky ground.

Harry sat down at the base of the tree, he was suddenly feeling quite light-headed, shivering he curled himself up into a ball and put the few clothes he had over himself to try to keep warm.

Eyeless Jack wandered through Slenderforest, basking in the peace and quiet that was so hard to find at The Ark. looking around he spotted something out of the ordinary, there was a small boy slumped against a tree, he was dressed in rags that looked at least four times too big for him, he was splashed with blood there was even a bit in his hair, the knife in his hand signalling that the blood was not his own.

EJ slowly walk towards the child, as he got closer he realised that he rather looked like the boy that Jeff had described, maybe it was him.

He carefully lifted up the boy, grabbing the stuff that was laying around him as well. The boy was far to light and boney, he was unhealthily thin and he had no shoes, barely any possessions either, just a broken toy soldier, a snapped crayon and a few more rags like the ones he was wearing. Frankly, it was worrying, but Jacks main priority at that moment was getting him back to The Ark.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry woke up strangely... warm? he was never warm, the Dursleys had made a point of not putting any heating or air conditioning in his cupboard, meaning in the summer he was perpetually too hot, and in the winter to cold. Another strange thing was that he was in a bed, he'd never been in a bed before. the Dursleys just made him sleep on the floor in his cupboard, so it was a rather novel experience for him.

His next thought was _where am I? were have my glasses gone? and the knife for that matter_.  
He shot up, looking around the room, next to the bed he was sitting on was a small table with all the things he had been missing on it.

he groped around at the bedside table, before locating his glasses, sliding them onto his face he stretched. Turning back to the table he grabbed the knife as well.

the walls were grey, looking down he discovered that the duvet was also grey "huh, g-go figure" there was a wardrobe in the corner, next to a desk with a large drawer in the front and a wooden chair in front of it.

Harry turned around so he was facing the wall, he hefted himself up to keen against the wall, wiggling around a bit to get comfortable harry started thinking... 'I wonder what it would be like if birds had, like, chainsaws on their tails' deep thoughts indeed, Harry started daydreaming, idly playing with the knife.

"Good morning" "AHH" shrieked harry jumping a foot in the air out of shock, the knife shot up and stuck into the ceiling, while Harry somehow managed to fall off the bed. Truly, he must have had some sort of curse on him, how else does one fall off a bed while sitting at the inside corner and leaning against a wall?.

If Slenderman had eyes he would have blinked. Slenderman pulled the knife out off the roof with one long black tentacle, groaning harry picked himself off the floor "who are yo-u-ou?" Asked Harry "I am the slender man, child" replyed Slenderman handing harry the knife, "I shall lead you to the kitchen, you must be hungry" Slenderman continued, gently grabbing Harry by the hand.


	6. Update

Y'all, it's been awhile.

I have decided to rewrite this for the second time.

All chapters will remain up until they're replaced, if you want to read the original it's posted on my ao3 TaintedInk.

I'm going to try to be more active, keyword _try_.

I've got some other stuff going on atm so I can't promise weekly chapters but I will try to update at least once a month

-Layla


End file.
